littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICKDRIVE3
is the 3rd episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "I am too nervous to ask Hunter about kissing me again, and he kissed me without say anything. Last day of training before The Prince of Fighters Tournament is taking place, I saw a lot of other men, who tried to speak at me about their lives. The boys are tired, but Hunter commands them to keep training for two hours. Now, the stadium has been wide open to speak about us, or actually me?" Plot Summary At first dating in Mukashi Cafe, Natsumi was so nervous about her first love for Hunter after gains his power for the last time. Overcoming her shyness, she ask him if she want to kiss him. As result, Hunter kisses her passionately again. But, it interrupt by Nikita, who comes to showing his proof of Heinrich's justice. Then, he mocking to them about how Hunter is weak, this angered Natsumi, who warn him to stay back, but Nikita said he like her so much and want to show her about his martial arts style, this will knock Hunter out. Shinya rushed to stop, but Nikita warns that he will meet them in the POF Tournament. Shortly after recovered, Hunter and his friends keep training and Natsumi is still worried around beginning target by Heinrich's schemes. All boys were tired, but Hunter encourage them to keep training for hour. Shinya explain him about how he lost his brother Seiga by Chaos' hands when he protect him from deadly attack. But Hunter wasn't listen and scold him for being failed that makes Shinya angry. Natsumi comes to say she like activity more than being lazy that doing nothing just eating, sleeping and watching on television. Shinya than mocks her about kissing dirty, makes Natsumi mad and beat him up before leave. Meanwhile, another eight fighters were training, included Emil Tarnovsky and Bang Dae-Sung were knocked down by both of Marcello Gelmini, a drag queen, and Victorino Dominguez, a bullfighter. The other four fighters makes a good own before the tournament begin, but they keeping training while Nikita watch over them, smiling. The the last training is finally begin, Natsumi gives the eight fighters a hint to see whoever begin stronger, they'll choice for the battle tournament. The eight fighters begin to sparring their fight together. One-by-one, Hunter managed to beat them with his charging chi that have similar to Cheng Sinzan's chi. Afterward, the boys failed for the last time, but Natsumi encourage them to keeping fighting so everyone overcome their weakness. At night, Hunter comes into the bedroom to find Natsumi sleeping. He whispering into her ear about his feeling for her before he bite her ear lightly and sleeping with her, together. Next day, the POF Tournament has finally began and the Announcer comes to speak about the world tournament champion and the fighter will win the Championship Belt and nominate himself as the Prince of Fighters. Shinya is getting mocked again by Nikita before they stopped by Natsumi. Heinrich saw her and learn that she's the daughter of the Kyokugen Karate student, then he thinking that her father killed his boss for spoiling Dave Longstreet, Hunter's father. Before the battle, Natsumi receives a letter from her brothers and say they wishes her for good luck with her boyfriend, which made her blush like tomato. The chairman Romeo comes to speak to Natsumi about her job as manager, she answer that her favorite fighters are Hunter and Shinya, wishing them for good luck. Heinrich draw the fighter who will face him in first 16 rounds. After that, the first match is between Oleksiy Ivashko and Georgios Cora, and Jeevan Singhal and Emil Tarnovsky. Oleksiy win his match against Georgios Cora, who said that he want to rebuild his family from domestic violence. However, Jeevan has a bad luck when Emil knock him out with chair, forced him to out. Now the next 16 round match is Hunter against Farooq Reza and Constant against Wayne Van Biljon, a South African rapper. Natsumi watching Hunter with worry and pray for him to win. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament *Hunter Longstreet *Shinya Yagami *Constant De la Cour *Reinaldo Barbosa *Oleksiy Ivashko *Ching Pei-Ling *Arthur Merrick *Jeevan Singhal *Marcello Gelmini *Victorino Dominguez *Bang Dae-Sung *Georgios Cora *Wayne Van Biljon *Emil Tarnovsky *Jirayu Dangda *Farooq Reza Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *The Prince of Fighters Tournament has finally began. *In qualifying matches: Oleksiy Ivashko wins on his opponent Georgios Cora. Jeevan Singhal losts to his opponent Emil Tarnovsky. Trivia *Dave Longstreet's fighting style and the chi, alongside his son Hunter, were pay a homage for Cheng Sinzen from Fatal Fury (Garo Densetsu) series. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio